Dark Blood
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: An ancient evil has awakened that is older than any of the needs Will's blood for victory, but her blood could also spell defeat for the multiple Will pairings(Matt,Cabel,Phobos).M rated scenes for blood and gore.


Chapter 1: The Dargon King

The five Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, Matt, and Blunk where all on their stomachs groaning. Will looked up to see a figure wearing dragon bone armor. He was holding the Heart of Kandrakar in his left hand and holding an unconscious Lillian in his other hand. Will could still remember how all this happened.

"Like I said, you should have joined me." this man stated as he turned to her.

a year ago:

The school year has just ended and the Guardians where more than happy to have some fun.

"Finally, we are free from school!" Irma yelled as she and her friends ran out of school.

"And nothing has gone wrong since we defeated Cedric." Hay Lin stated as she jumped up.

"I'm just glad we don't have to worry about any evil princes or any ex-Guardians coming back for revenge." Taranee stated as she was with her closest friends.

"I'm one for that." Cornelia replied as she looked at three of her friends. She saw that Will had stopped and had to ask, "Will, are you ok?"

"What? Yah, I was just day dreaming." Will answered as she ran to catch up with her friends.

"You've been doing that alot lately." Taranee stated as she looked at their leader with a piercing stare.

"So has there been a certian someone in these dreams of yours?" Cornelia asked as she gave her friend a not so suddle question.

"It's nothing like that." Will answered with a blush that was as red as her hair.

"Well then what have these dreams been about?" Hay Lin asked as she was to innocent.

"Well they're more like a little saying that keeps going through my head." Will answered the chinese girl.

"What is it?" Hay Lin asked as she wanted to know.

"Well here I go." Will stated as she did her best to remember what is was. "With the heart of a demon and the blood of darkness the dragon king will rise again."

"Will that doesn't sound like a saying." Cornelia stated with a fear struck face.

"I agree." Taranee and Irma stated at the same time.

"It sounds more like a prophecy." Cornelia stated with a serious look.

"Maybe we should go to Grandma and ask her about it." Hay Lin stated as she looked worried towards Will.

"Ok let's go then." Will replied as she started to lead them to the Silver Dragon.

When the girls got to the restaurant, they heard yelling and that's when Matt came walking out muttering something about Cabel being an idiot.

"What's wrong Matt?" Will asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Nothing. Cabel is just being an idiot." Matt answered as he started to leave.

"What do you mean Matt? Matt!" Will called out as her boyfriend walked away.

"What's with him?" Cornelia asked as she stared after Matt.

"Who knows. Besides boys only think about one thing anyway." Irma stated with a dirty look on her face.

All the girls just glared at Irma for saying that Matt only dated Will to get in bed with her. That's when Will started to zone out.

"Yo Will I'm sorry about what I said!" Irma yelled near Will's ear, but Will didn't even react.

"With the heart of a demon and the blood of darkness the dragon king will rise again." Will stated as she held her arm out as if she was waiting for something to happen to it.

"WHAT IS WILL DOING!" yelled a very surprised Yan Lin as she came out of the Silver Dragon with a very angry looking Cabel.

"We don't know grandma! Snap out of it Will!" Hay Lin yelled as she then slapped Will across the left side of the face.

"Ow. What was that for?" Will asked as she rubbed her left cheek.

"Sorry Will but you spaced out again." Hay Lin answered as she had an apologetic look.

"By the Mrs. Lin, where is Mira?" Cornelia asked as she looked for the clone.

"Oh, she's buying a few things for the resturant." Yan Lin answered as she looked at the girls.

"There is something I need to say though." Will stated as she looked at her fellow Gardians, rebal leader, and predecessor.

"What is it Will?" Cabel asked as he looked at said girl with concern.

"I'm starting to hear a whisper." Will stated as she placed her hands on her head.

"We need to get Will to Kandrakar now!" Yan Lin stated with urgency.

"What!? Why!?" all the girls and Cabel asked as they where rushed into an alley way.

"Wait Grandma, what's going on?" Hay Lin asked as she grabbed her grandmother's shoulder.

"A dark force is trying to possess Will." Yan Lin answered as a rift openned in front of them.

"Guardians, come at once." Oracle ordered as his head came out of the rift.

Everyone ran in to see every member of the Council of Kandrakar, but as soon as Will was in the members started to step away from her.

"What's going on?" Will asked Orcale as he pulled her towards a door that looked to keep things from getting in.

"A dark force is after you Will Vandom." Orcale answered as he started to open the door.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked as the door slowly opened.

"A evil force that is older than any of the Guardians has awakened and he believes Will's blood will release him from his prison." Orcale answered as he finished opening the door.

"Look out!" yelled Tibor as he ran in before a four foot long blade of a katana hit the floor.

Everyone looked at the sword. It's four foot blade was curved by three inches. The blade was a dark grey with a one inch wide blood red strip going down the middle of the blade. The hand guard looked to be a dragon's head, while the grip was a bone white.

"What is that?" Taranee asked as she looked at the blade with fear.

"The Dragon's Bane, but then that means the Knight of Darkness is here." Orcale stated out of fear.

That's when a six foot tall man walked in wearing dragon scale armor. His head was hidden by a dragon scale mask. The only thing anyone could tell about him is the fact his eyes where a deep crimson red.

"My king has awaken, and damns blood from the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar! Now where is he!?" the knight yelled as he grabbed his sword and pointed it at everyone in the room.

"I am the keeper." Will replied as she revealed the heart to the knight.

"A woman holds the heart, and this woman is a child!" the knight stated in disbielf.

"I'm not a child! Guardians Unite!" Will yelled as she transformed team WITCH.

"Are you serious? What is with the matching garments? Are you cheerleaders for the real Guardians?" the knight asked in a state of utter disbielf.

"THAT'S IT!" all of team WITCH yelled as they all threw their elements at him.

The knight slashed his sword into the five elemental blast sending each element away from him.

"I will not fight children or women, so you five are in the best case possible." the knight stated as he looked at the Guardians.

"Then its a good thing our king ordered us to follow you." replied a voice that sounded as if it was going throw fire.

Everyone looked behind the knight to see what looked like living fire, water, earth, air, and Quintessence. The knight did not look happy to see them.

"I told you five to not follow me." the knight stated with anger in his voice.

"We where ordered by the Dragon King himself to come." the air being replied in the voice of a ghost.

"All of you Elementors have no honor." the knight stated as he most likely glared at the five elemental beings.

"Oh come on Cricket, take a step off the straight and narrow." replied the earth being.

"Do not use my name unless you wish to lose your mouth Earth." Cricket stated as he grabbed the Earth by the jaw.

"Just leave already Cricket of the Whispering Death." Water replied but sounded as if it was under water.

"So be it, but it is up to you five to bring the child, and don't use my name!" Cricket yelled as he swung his sword threw Water, then raised his sword above his head and brought it down opening a rift.

"Quick, get him." Hay Lin stated as she pointed at the rift as Cricket jumped in, but then the rift seemed to collapse in on itself.

"Grab the one with red hair and we will please our king." the electrical being stated as it unleashed lighting at the Guardians.

The Guardians began to fight the Elementors and both teams where equal in battle, but Will asked the other's if they where willing to lose their humanity again and they where willing to take the chance.

"Well it's time to..." Will started to say but suddenly stopped as her eyes seemed to be empty now.

"Will?" Irma asked as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"I grow tired of all of this waiting. I'll bring her here myself." stated a voice of a veteran of battle.

"Master, just give us a moment and we will get her for you." Fire begged as he his master.

"Silence! Lighting, you where to bring me the keeper of the heart when I was awaken. You are failers! Will Vandom open a rift to me and come now!" the Elementor's master ordered as Will obeyed the very orders.

"No Will." Cabel yelled and then put his arms around Will to keep from jumping throw the rift followed by the Elementors.

Cabel was then grabbed by the head by Earth and pulled off of Will then thrown into the others. Will then jumped throw the rift. After Will and the Elementors went through the rift, the other Guardians changed back into their human forms.

"How was that? He was able to control Will without any resistance." Cornelia asked as she was freaking out.

"His origanal name has been forgotten, but he has named himself Draco the Dragon King." Orcale answered as he looked at everyone.

"Does he really think he is the king of dragons?" Hay Lin asked since their powers came from dragons.

"He did not rule them. He hunted them, and then turned their bones into his armor." Orcale answered as he looked at the others.

"I'm going to go barf now." Hay Lin stated as she left the room.


End file.
